Innocence
by Faithiey
Summary: Harry and Ron plan to get Cedric back after trying to attack Hermione by ravishing him instead..-Slashy!!-
1. Default Chapter

Innocence  
  
By Faith Rodgers  
(Ok, I am not too keen on facts..so I hope you wont mind. ( )  
  
Chapter One- Hermione and Cedric-  
"You said that Harry was out here," Hermione's voice was almost accusing. Her hands on her hips, she glared at Cedric Diggory who was leaning against a tree like he had no care in the world. Cedric had said that Harry was waiting for her out here, wanting to show off his new broom. Cedric had led them to a shady spot, where an oak tree stood over their heads.  
Cedric raised light gray eyes to her blue, and shrugged. "I say a lot of things." His mouth broke into a grin.  
Hermione scoffed at him. "You lied to me!? Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him.  
Cedric pushed from the tree with his shoulder and began walking slowly towards her. "Isn't it obvious? I wanted some time alone with you."  
Hermione took a step back, then another. "What about Cho? Does Cho know you're out here?" She furrowed her brows together as she mentally thought up excuses she could use next.  
Cedric chuckled. "Cho was exciting for the first couple of weeks, but then I got bored with her. I don't think you can bore me. Which is why I accompanied you to the dance two years back."  
Hermione looked affronted. "You only asked me because I wasn't boring!? For god's sakes, Cedric, I read every damn day!"  
"I'm aware of that." He had stalked her until she had backed into the stone wall of Hogwarts.  
Hermione closed her eyes for a brief second and gasped when she opened them. Cedric had somehow, in that small moment with her eyes closed, managed to stand directly in front of her, his hands placed on either side of her shoulders on the stone wall behind her.  
Cedric leaned in and nuzzled her cheek with his nose. Hermione sucked in her breath. She didn't want this, and she was going to let him know. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave a hard push. Cedric chuckled, but didn't budge. Hermione pushed harder and nothing happened.  
"Cedric, get away from me!" Hermione stomped hard on his foot and Cedric yowled in pain. He removed his hands, tending to his foot. Hermione chose that moment to take off running in the direction they had come. Cedric cursed and ran after her, not giving a damn about his throbbing foot. He caught up with her in a matter of seconds and threw himself at her. He got her in her back and wrestled her to the ground. Hermione started shrieking loudly, in hopes that a window was open above them and someone could hear her, and that caused Cedric to slam his hand down over her mouth to quiet her squeals.  
"You stupid little bitch!" Cedric slapped her and Hermione's hand flew up to her cheek, tears pricking in her eyes. She made little muffled sounds underneath his hand. Cedric had been running his hand up her leg while Hermione's mind was working fast and she thought of something. Hermione licked Cedric's hand and he yelled in disgust, pulling it away from her. Hermione pushed him off her and scrambled up. Cedric was too busy wiping his hand on his robes to notice that she had started running until he looked up. Again, Cedric swore viciously and got to his feet. Hermione was long gone, having already turned a corner and ran up the steps to Hogwarts. Cedric was seriously hoping that she would not squeal to any of the professors that he had tried to attack her. Sighing, Cedric walked slowly back to the entrance of Hogwarts, smoothing out his clothes along the way.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up in surprise when Hermione barged into the Gryffindor Common Room, crying. Others who had been lounging around looked up in surprise too as Harry and Ron rushed to Hermione's side.  
"'Ermione, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Ron asked, taking her arm and leading her back into the hall where the three could chat in privacy. Ron had silently noted the dirt smudges on her face and clothes.  
Hermione's blue teary eyes looked up at Ron, her nose a bright red and her cheeks a little colorful. "Oh, Ron, Harry, it was horrible! I-It was Cedric! H-h-he tried to at-attack me outside!" Hermione took a deep breath, counting to five to stop her stammering. "He told me Harry had wanted to show me his skills on a broom, and then lead me to an isolated oak tree on the side of Hogwarts that's covered in s-shade." Hermione sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand.  
Ron exchanged an angry glance with Harry. Harry looked ready to explode. Ron stared down at the floor in mute fury. After a few moments, Harry's voice broke the silence. "I'm going to kill him," He whispered fiercely. "Where the hell is he?"  
Hermione looked at Harry in horror. "Don't kill him Harry. I know he attacked me, but he isn't worth going to Azkaban over." As an afterthought, she muttered gently, "Plus I don't know where he is. I ran away from him." She had seemed to cease her crying, except for the occasional sniffles.  
"Hermione's right, Harry. He isn't worth it. But," Ron looked at Hermione intently, "we intend to teach him a lesson. Harry, come with me. Hermione, you go upstairs to the girl's dorm and take a nap. We'll see you at dinner." Ron grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him down the stairs without looking back up at the dismayed Hermione.  
"Well?" Harry hissed when Ron pulled him into an empty room used for storage. "What are we going to do?"  
Ron actually grinned back at him. "That, my friend, is the fun part." Ron proceeded to tell Harry his plans in whispers. 


	2. Chapter Two Harry and Ron's Plan

Chapter 2 --- Harry and Ron's Plan---  
"What!?" Hermione screeched, causing many people to look her way. Hermione blushed prettily and lowered her voice. "Ron, Harry, I wont allow you to do this." Harry and Ron had decided to tell Hermione of their plan later that day at the Great Hall. Harry and Ron had been eating cheerfully while telling her, digging into the roast beef, potatoes, pork, ham, and sipping their pumpkin juice, eager to see what they had for dessert. And all the while Hermione had stared at them in mute shock.  
"It doesn't matter if you give us the consent to do so or not. We're doing it anyways. We just thought you should know." Harry bit into a biscuit, chewing with his mouth opened.  
"But it's disgusting. And it's wrong! Raping him is not the answer to all of this!" She hissed.  
"Aw, 'Ermione, we only want to have a bit of fun. Plus, it will teach him never to mess with you again." Ron gulped down his juice and pointed his finger at Hermione's plate. "Oy, you better eat 'Ermione, or you'll be starved tonight."  
Hermione glared at him. "Oh, shut up. I'm not hungry." Hermione's expression grew gentle as she surveyed them.  
"What?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
"I was just thinking that, the whole time I knew the two of you, I never once suspected you were gay." She gave them a sheepish look.  
Harry and Ron's face colored considerably. "Well, ah, Hermione, we aren't exactly gay." Harry hedged. He sighed. "We're bisexual, so we like girls too."  
Hermione sniffed with pride. "I know what bisexual means, Harry." She said irritably. "I just didn't know that you two were bisexual."  
Ron grinned somewhat sheepishly. "We can hide it well?"  
Hermione shook her head. "Anyways, since you both completely refuse to obey me, how are you guys planning to do this? And when? The date is crucial also. You have to have perfect timing. It has to be when no one is around or suspected to show up."  
Ron rolled his eyes. "We know, 'Ermione. We were planning to attack him in the dorm when no one else was around, but that was too risky. So now we have decided on the locker rooms."  
Hermione blinked. "The locker rooms? How so?"  
"Well," Harry piqued, "we have quidditch practice in two weeks, since Hooch decided to cancel and go visit some family she had somewhere in the country. After every practice, we take showers, as I'm sure you already now," Harry hastened to add when he saw Hermione's offended look. She nodded, waving her hand for him to continue. "It takes about thirty minutes for all of us to undress, shower, then redress and leave. Cedric's locker is two lockers down from Ron's, so Ron has agreed to steal his clothes and hide them. During the time Cedric is looking for his clothes, everyone would have left by now. 'Cept for Ron and I. We shall tell Cedric that we have to wait for the hot water to return before we can shower, or something like that. Ron will quit the scene as if to check and jump him from behind, then I come at him, and then we both have our wicked ways with him." Harry grinned.  
"That's an excellent plan, except that.." Hermione trailed off, looking down at her empty plate.  
"Except what?" Harry and Ron said in unison.  
"Except that Cedric will go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what you did afterwards. You'll have to do a Memory Charm on him, and neither of you know how. I'll have to do it." Hermione stated.  
Ron raised his brow. "You want to see us ravish him?"  
Hermione wrinkled her nose. "No. What about Hooch?"  
Harry smiled brightly. "That's easy. Hooch never makes rounds in the locker room since it isn't proper, but she does lock the door from the outside by 8:00. Practice starts at 6:00 and ends at 6:30, everyone is gone by seven. We'll practically have an hour to do this."  
"Oh and 'Ermione?"  
"Yes?"  
"You don't have to do the Memory Charm on him. We'll just threaten to ravish him again if he squeals on us. So he'll remember no to bother you again."  
"Well, I hadn't thought of that. Perhaps he will remember through the hurt he will still have in his arse?" Hermione giggled.  
Ron snorted and Harry chuckled.  
"I wish you two the best of luck." Hermione whispered.  
"And you too, 'Ermione. You're a part of this as well."  
"Ugh, don't remind me Ron." Hermione finally began to eat. 


	3. Chapter Three Cedric's Threat

---- Chapter Three----Cedric's Threat----  
  
Hermione rummaged through the pile of books on top of the desk in front of her. She had been at the library for about an hour, looking for a certain book. She felt as if asking Madam Pomfrey for help would consider her low and stupid, so she set to the quest by herself. Hermione gave an exasperated grunt when she found out in wasn't in the set of books she had. Surly Ghouls and Goblins was somewhere here. She heaved the pile of books off the desk and replaced them on the shelf from where they'd been before. She ran her index finger along the spine of books on the shelf below, searching. Perhaps she was too engrossed to notice the shadow that passed over her?  
Cedric glared down at Hermione as she kneeled, eyeing the books in front of her. He was damned if he'd let her get away that easily. He knelt down quickly, placing his hand over her mouth to cover her squeal of shock, and dragged her into a dark location of the library. Cedric glowered menacingly at her. "If I let you go, you won't shriek, right?" Hermione nodded vigorously. Since Cedric didn't want a replay of her licking his hand, he let go of her, but grabbed her hair instead and yanked her head back. Her backside was pressed against his front and his breath fanned her cheek.  
"Ow, Cedric, your hurting me," she whispered urgently. Cedric chuckled.  
"I love seeing you in fear." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, sniffing in its scent.  
"Cedric, please. You shouldn't be doing this," she said softly.  
Cedric gave a viscous tug on her hair, making her cry out. "And you shouldn't have run off yesterday and told your friends what I did."  
"I didn't," Hermione lied.  
"Liar," he hissed into her ear. He gave another pull to her hair, saying, "If you ever tell anyone about what I did, then I'll kill you myself. And don't underestimate me." He abruptly let go of her. He smiled sickly at her. "Watch your back when you're alone." Then, without another word, he strode away in the opposite direction.  
Hermione stared at his retreating form. She raised a shaking hand to pat down her hair, making it look like before, or at least trying to. She slowly made her way back to her table and sat down in the chair supplied for her. She stared off into space.  
  
Ron walked into the library, holding Hermione's lost copy of Ghouls and Goblins. He found her at her usual spot, looking as if she didn't know what was happening in the world. Ron snapped his fingers in front of her face, finally getting attention.  
"You ok, 'Ermione?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.  
Hermione blinked a few times. "Huh? Oh, yea, I'm fine." She said, rather distractedly in his opinion.  
"Eh, cough it up 'Ermione," Ron said, sitting down on a backwards facing chair. He laid the book in front of her.  
Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "It was Cedric. He, uh, came to see me here." She said, flicking an imaginary piece of lint away from her robe. "He said if I, ah, told anyone about what he did, then he'd kill me himself. He told me not to underestimate him, and said for me to watch my back when I'm alone." Hermione didn't bother telling him how Cedric had hurt her, still fearing for his safety. Hermione had no doubt Ron would go to all possible lengths to hurt Cedric, not mentioning their thus said plan, just to stick up for her honor.  
"He did, huh? Well that will all change soon, 'Ermione, soon." Ron nodded down to her book. "I found your book today. It was in my stack of clothes. I guess I forgot to return it when I borrowed it not too long ago."  
Hermione smiled at Ron. "Thank you, Ron. I appreciate you bringing me this." She picked it up and hugged it to her chest, then stood. "I best be off now. I am going to be late for Trelawny's class." Hermione felt as if she needed to say more, but she didn't. She just walked quickly from the library, leaving a rather disgruntled Ron behind. 


	4. Chapter Four Harry's Surprise Visit

Chapter Four -Harry's Surprise Visit -  
  
Harry sat scowling at the wall in the Gryffindor Common Room. People were buzzing around by him as if nothing was wrong. He was getting a little anxious on their plan. It was taking too long! Harry crossed his arms as shifted position in his chair to scrutinize the room. Harry was disgusted at all the people acting cheerfully. In fact, he was so disgusted, that he up and left the room in less than three seconds. He walked down the hallways, not knowing where he was going in the least. He rounded a corner then darted back quickly, peaking around it. Cedric and Cho Chang were leaning against the brick wall, enjoying themselves in a long passionate kiss. Harry closed his eyes tightly, a rush of jealousy rising within him. How could she? Even though he much preferred men, he still had a crush on Cho. He heard a feminine gasp and then,  
"No, Cedric. This isn't the place!" Cho said forcefully. Harry opened his eyes, looked around then dashed across the hall to where a Knight stood, peaking out from behind it.  
"Come on, Cho. No one is going to see." Cedric muffled into her neck, where he was trailing kisses. Cho bent her head back to allow him more access, even though she was still trying to get him to stop.  
"Cedric, anyone could walk into this hall. It's too risky," she said.  
Cedric lifted his head up and gazed at her. "Fine," he said, grabbed her by the hand, kicked open the door that was next to them, and went in, dragging Cho along with him. Harry quickly ran to the door, looking in.  
Cedric had Cho pushed against an old desk, his hands roving up and down her body. Harry raised a brow as he saw Cedric's hand close around one of her breast, groping it.  
"Oh, Cedric," Cho sighed, rubbing herself against his erection.  
Harry heard Cedric moan in answer, sucking on her neck. Harry was mortified when Cho's head leaned back and gasped.  
"Harry!" She screeched, pushing Cedric away from her. Cedric shook his head for a second, clearing away his lust, and looked at the door. He saw Harry looking in at the window, an unhappy expression on his face. Cedric growled and made a dash toward the door while Cho was still screeching Harry's name.  
Harry, however, had taken off down the hallway as fast as he could. Cedric almost ripped the door off its hinges in his haste to get to Harry. He ran down after Harry, bellowing out his name.  
Harry had to stop to catch his breath. Cedric was much too fast for him, and he knew it. Better face him now than never. Cedric rounded the corner and stopped just in time before he barreled into Harry. Cedric's breathing was labored, and he bent over, putting his hands on his knees, catching his breath. "Damn you," he finally whispered. He looked up at Harry. "What the hell is your problem? I know you have an obsession with Cho, but that doesn't mean you have to spy on her with her lover." He hissed.  
Harry snapped and before he knew what he had done, he had Cedric pinned against the wall by the neck. How he got the strength to overpower Cedric, he'd never know. But he was bloody pissed. "You! I know all about you and your little games you play with women. Your disgusting," Harry hissed at him, "Your nothing but a little wimp who tries taking advantage of females twice your own size."  
Cedric grabbed at Harry's hand, trying to remove it from his neck. "Cho wanted to be taken advantage of," he choked.  
Harry laughed in his face. "You know damn well I'm not talking about her." Harry leaned into him, bringing his face mere inches from his in an intimidating way. "I want you to leave Hermione alone. I mean it," Harry growled when Cedric gave a choke that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and he tightened his hand around his neck slightly. "You just remember that." Harry, thinking he should do more, slammed his lips down onto Cedric's in a fierce kiss. Then, just like that, he let go and walked away.  
Cedric spit on the waxed floor. "Ugh!" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust then did it again for good measure. "Stupid little que--," he started to say, then stopped when he caught sight of Cho. She was standing there, a hand to her lips, stifling a gasp, her black hair mussed from earlier.  
"Baby, I can explain!" He yelled, as she dashed away from him. He followed pursuit after a second's worth of cursing.  
  
"Really?" Hermione breathed. "He was screwing around with Cho? Oh, I feel sorry for the poor girl."  
"Ah, trust me Hermione, she was enjoying it." Harry sipped his pumpkin juice.  
Hermione nodded. "I know, that's why I feel sorry for her." Harry chuckled.  
Harry didn't tell Hermione about the kiss he gave Cedric, thinking she might get paranoid. He told Ron however, and Ron had burst out laughing, congratulating him. Harry grinned to himself as he reveled in the rest of his food. 


	5. Chapter Five Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom

Chapter Five Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom  
  
Hermione walked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She knew it was restricted and that was precisely why she had chosen to speak with Myrtle. She didn't know why she wanted to, but she did. She walked to the last stall, where loud wailing sobs filled the air. Hermione knocked on the door lightly, and it was immediately swung open by a girl's ghost, with glasses and huge eyes. It was clear she had been crying, like usual.  
"What are you doing in my bathroom?" It cried in a loud voice.  
"I just thought you might want some company." Hermione gave her a small smile.  
Myrtle blinked, as if she couldn't believe someone actually wanted her company. Myrtle left her stall, floating around the sinks. "I didn't know you cared about me," she sniffed.  
Hermione scoffed. "Of course I care about you. Your like a friend to me."  
Myrtle sniffed back another happy tear. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me? You usually don't come in here much."  
Hermione moved next to Myrtle, perching herself up on a sink. "Well, I wanted to ask for your advice on something."  
Myrtle drew back. "My advice!? Do you realize how bad I am at giving advice?"  
"No, you're not. I find your opinion very promising indeed."  
A transparent tear rolled down Myrtle's cheek. "Thank you."  
Hermione waved a hand as she dismissed it. "Well," Myrtle said slowly, "what do you want my advice on?"  
"Let's say I have a friend-"  
"Is it the cute one, Harry?"  
"No-"  
"Is it Ron? I find that boy funny!"  
"No-"  
"Well then spit it out, Hermione! God, you act as if you can't talk."  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "My friend, she has a problem. She knows a boy, who is..lets say obsessed with her. I wanted to know what you think on the subject."  
Myrtle was quiet for a moment. "Well, then she has a problem. Is it really bad?"  
"Bad enough to attack her," Hermione muttered.  
Myrtle drew back again. "Really!? Oh, that is bad. He probably wont stop till he gets what he wants, and then she is really going to be in trouble."  
Myrtle's talk was not making Hermione feel better. Hermione frowned, and started to say 'So you don't think there's any help for her' when Myrtle started wailing.  
"What on earth!"  
"Your unhappy with me! Everyone is!" Myrtle flew back into her stall, locking it.  
Hermione blinked. "Myrtle, I'm not ma-"  
"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Said a male voice from the door to the girl's bathroom.  
Hermione looked in horror at Cedric, who was leaning against the doorframe, his masculine form filling it. He hair was disarranged, and his robes were slightly wrinkled. And he wore a smug smile. "Cedric," Hermione said.  
He tilted his head at her. "Mmmhmm, that's me."  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione demanded, once she got over the shock of seeing him again.  
"I followed you." He stepped in, walking to her in three long strides. Hermione would have jumped off the sink but he was standing in between her legs, and that made her uncomfortable. He placed his hands on her knees, smiling. "What's a matter, Hermione? Scared?" He inched his hands up and under her robes. Hermione gasped and slapped him. Cedric shook his head, his hands stopping at her inner thighs. "Now why did you do that? Hmm?"  
Hermione tried pushing him away. "Get away from me, Cedric. Please," she pleaded, pushing at his hands. His fingers made circles on her thighs and he leaned in, nibbling her ear.  
"I want you, Hermione. And I'm damned determined to have you," he whispered in her ear. He moved his hands up, touching the smooth skin of her stomach, all the while inching her robe up. "I want to see you. Feel you," he murmured. His hand closed roughly against her medium sized breast and squeezed tightly.  
"Stop it, Cedric!" Hermione screamed, grabbing his hand and pushing him away from her.  
Myrtle, all of the sudden, burst from her stall. Cedric jumped back in surprise, having forgotten Myrtle died in this bathroom.  
"It was you, huh, Hermione!" She cried. "You're the one with the problem!" She yelped in glee.  
"Myrtle, help me," was Hermione's pitiful cry.  
Myrtle blinked. "Oh, of course!" Myrtle floated up to Cedric and made the most hideous face he could ever have imagined possible. "RAWWWWRRRRR!" She cried out at him, raising her hands in effect.  
Cedric tripped backwards and ran from the room like a frightened little puppy. Hermione jumped down from the sink she was on and sagged against the wall behind her. "Thank you, Myrtle. Thank you," Hermine said.  
"Oh it was my pleasure!" Myrtle said cheerfully, obviously unaware of Hermione's distress. 


	6. Chapter Six Hooch's Early Return

Chapter Six Hooch's Early Return  
  
Four more days of Hermione's life passed, and during it she had to avoid Cedric several times. She was eating breakfast when Harry and Ron crashed through the Great Hall's doors and ran up to her.  
"'Ermione," Ron said breathlessly, "Hooch is back!"  
Hermione stood rather quickly. "What?"  
"He said Hooch is back," Harry said. "She returned this morning, saying her relatives caught something and were being tended by their House Elves. Said that they didn't want her catching what they got. We have practice tomorrow at six."  
Hermione gasped. "You guys can't be thinking to pull it off tomorrow, are you?" When Harry or Ron didn't immediately say anything, Hermione said, " You can't! It's too soon. Please, don't do it yet. I think we should stick to our normal plan."  
Harry glanced nervously at Ron. "Uh, Hermione, we need you tomorrow."  
Hermione blinked, not understanding. "What?"  
"We need you as a diversion for Cedric." Ron supplied. "Don't worry," he added, " he wont be able to hurt you. All you need to do is walk into the boy's locker room at precisely 7:10. By then, everyone except for Cedric will be gone. Remember, he will be looking for his clothes."  
Hermione drew back, affronted. "I do not want to see him naked!"  
Ron led her out into the hall for more privacy, Harry right behind them. "You wont.well, you might. He might drop the towel and try attacking you, but that's where we come in. We're planning to attack him while you have his attention, so he wont suspect anyone. Then you can run out. Or stay," he added, with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
"I will do no such thing. I am not going to be apart of this!" She turned on her heel and began walking away.  
Harry caught her by the arm. "Please Hermione," he said. "You don't want him to keep attacking you, do you?"  
Hermione's brow furrowed. "Well, no of course not."  
"Then you have to help. It won't work unless we have your help."  
"Don't you think he will be suspicious as to why I'm in the boy's locker room?" She questioned.  
"Just say that your looking for Hooch, and he wont question you further. I'm sure of it."  
"So will you do it, 'Ermione?" Ron asked.  
Hermione sighed. "I suppose I must."  
  
Harry ran into Hooch later that day. "Oh, good day to you, Mr. Potter." Hooch said pleasantly.  
"Good day to you, too, Madam Hooch." Harry returned politely.  
"Excited about tomorrow's practice, are you?" She tilted her head down at him.  
Harry smiled hesitantly. "Oh, of course. I can't wait."  
Hooch grinned. "Yes, as you must know now, I had to return early. My relatives seemed to have developed the flu or some other sickness and did not want me present to get sick also. As you can see, I'm as healthy as a horse." She patted her tummy.  
"Err, yes, I can see that. I'm glad that you're fine."  
"Well, I really must be off, Mr. Potter. I shall see you tomorrow at six sharp." She smiled at him and strode away down the hall.  
  
Hermione sat up in her dorm room, on her four-poster bed. "What am I doing?" She asked herself. "I'm clearly nuts. What it Harry and Ron have something go wrong? Then what happens? There are a million things that could go wrong." She sighed and plopped down against her pillows. "What am I to do?" She covered her face in her hands and sighed again.  
  
Ron sat on his own bed, contemplating. He was excited. He found Cedric highly attractive and he was sure Harry felt the same way. They were going to enjoy this. Ron's body reacted just from thinking of it. His erection was apparent and he gave a ragged sigh, running his hand through his hair. He was just going to have to wait till tomorrow.tomorrow.  
  
Harry lied face down on his bed. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. He was practically begging for release from his arousal. He groaned. This was going to be a long night. He just wished that tomorrow went according to plan. If it didn't, then Hermione could be put in danger of losing her innocence. 


End file.
